I Love You Farewell
by Riikani
Summary: In the beginning, May was sure, he had loved her. Life did kick in however.


_Hello! Here´s Riikani again! I noticed this fandom has quieted down way too much, so here´s a new one-shot. In my tumblr-log (and my deviant-art also) there has been a drawing of this story. (Search for Riikani, Riikani1 respectively). Now it is here!_

_I don't own Pokemon or its characters!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Love You Farewell<strong>_

In the beginning, they did have a happy marriage. May had been absolutely sure in those very first few months, Drew had loved her.

Had loved her like a husband should. He had been caring and made her feel needed.

But life did kick in. They had a house. A wonderful house that they had decorated themselves, with un the back space for their Pokémon to play.

Sighing, May stood up from the kitchen-table to grab a glass of water for herself. She regretted taking a break from coordinating: hanging around wasn't something for her.

Drew, however, had taken up contests as soon as they got back from their honeymoon. Slowly but surely he was less home, and often gone before she noticed.

May rubbed her stomach, she hadn't told him yet, but he had promised to be there this evening. At least, last time that she had spoken him.

She had made the table, cooked, and now waited. He was only 15 minutes late, those things happened. She had the television on softly, to keep away the ever-present silence. It showed some report about a contest, and only mildly surprised, May saw the arrogant face of her husband.

She loved him still.

She sat back down to watch. She wasn't surprised to find he had won. It was from this afternoon. 'So that is where he was,' she thought. Faintly stabbing her, she saw him greet his fans, talking to them elaborately.

"And Drew, do you have any plans for the future?" the reporter asked.

Television-Drew smirked, "Going for the grand-festival cup of course," he said.

May couldn't help the crop in her throat. Really, she shouldn't be disappointed. Why would he name her? It was just, this was the first time she had heard his voice since his promise three days ago. He had made it over the videophone.

Which he was, she noticed, late for by an hour. She fiddled with her wedding ring. 'Just another 30 minutes then,' she promised herself, 'Then I'll go clean up.' Her eyes were pulled back to the screen, as it showed Drew's performance. As he stretched, throwing his Poké-ball, she noticed something missing, and took a double take.

Their wedding-ring.

It wasn't there!

Maybe she had seen it wrong, but then the other shots didn't have it in them too. There was no ring. Their last evidence of being married besides rarely sharing a bed. May barely contained the tears as she continued watching.

When the report ended, she turned off the television, and looked at the clock. Their dinner where she would break him the news, had been planned at 7.

It was 10 o'clock.

Before she knew it, 3 hours had just passed. And he hadn't come. The candles she had lit, were just little stumps and the food was cold. May felt her tears running now. It wasn't a first, he had yet broken just another promise.

The door slammed, close, and May stood up in shock, carefully wiping her tears. There must have been a hold-up in traffic or something.

"I'm dead-beat," Drew mumbled as he entered the kitchen. He stared up at May, and as always May felt herself shiver at his green eyes. "I'll be heading off for bed. Have to prepare for another contest tomorrow," he said.

He was already gone from the kitchen when May found her voice, "Have you eaten already?" she asked, even if she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, ate something before heading home," came the reply from the other room.

May sat down. He had forgotten. Just like that. Tears dripped down from her eyes as she rested a hand on her stomach.

The candle in front of her flickered, and with it, May felt her heart shatter in countless pieces. And she wasn't sure how to keep herself from breaking too.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Drew woke up feeling something amiss. Surely, every time he slept away from home he did so, but now he was home. And that was disturbing. Shouldn't he be feeling May curled up to him? Now that he thought about it, he couldn't even remember May coming to bed last night.

Well, he had been tired so he could've slept through it, but he was a light sleeper and an early riser, so that didn't count up to the current situation.

He groggily opened his eyes to get to the bottom of it. The sight he met erased every tiny bit of sleep left.

May's side of the bed looked like there hadn't been slept in at all. 'She probably fell asleep on the couch,' Drew tried to calm himself, but something just felt terribly wrong.

As he entered the living-room there was no May. Entering the kitchen, she wasn't there as well.

Now he was getting worried.

He hurried back to the bedroom, opening the bathroom-door, hoping to find his wife doing her lady-things. But the bathroom was empty.

Too empty.

He surely remembered a make-up bag (unnecessary if you'd ask him) there. And where was her toothbrush and soap?

Getting back to the bedroom he looked better and found the same thing. Her hairbrush was gone, so were her slippers and a few sets of shoes.

He dreaded now even more, and he opened the closet.

His heart dropped. It was definitely more empty than he remembered. Some of May's pants, shirts, and socks were gone. And the underwear-drawer looked more empty too. And the suitcase he had put in the back of the closet after their honeymoon (Gosh, she was so beautiful) was gone too.

He started panicking now.

Did she have an overnight-meeting he had forgotten about? But she was on break. "May?" he called out. Shooting in a shirt and pants in case he needed to go outside. "May, the joke's up!" he yelled.

But there was no response.

He hurried back to the kitchen where he knew she kept a calendar. On the way there he found more stuff of hers was fine. Her favorite books and her coordinator stuff, including the cup she was so proud of.

His chest constricted. In the kitchen, he found nothing on the calendar, but then he did a double take on the state of the room.

The trashcan was filled with luxurious food, and even though the dishes were done, they weren't cleared away. There was stuff for two people.

But only one wineglass was clean, and he found his eyes straying to the table, trying to find the missing glass. The two candleholders had nothing more but sad stumps, and an empty expensive looking wine-bottle.

Then it hit him.

He had been so caught up in his win, that he had forgotten about their promised dinner.

There was only one wineglass and the feeling in his gut was pure dread.

'She must have waited for me.' Now that he thought back, he remembered May in the kitchen yesterday evening. He hadn't thought much of it. He thought harder now, there was something he was still missing here. Hadn't she been wearing that red dress he loved so much on her.

A shimmer caught his eye and he wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

But all that didn't seem to matter as he discovered the object on the table with a sheet of paper underneath it. Blind panic now grabbed him.

That was May's wedding-ring, the one he remembered putting on her finger. He sat down on the chair nearby as he grabbed the paper with shaking hands.

It contained simple message, but Drew felt his world fall away underneath him. He could see it clearly now.

He could imagine the covered table, then how she must have thrown away all the food in one simple swipe, and then done the dishes. She must have went to their room after that and got with a silence he had never known she possessed her stuff and sneaked back out.

He could imagine the suitcase in the hallway as she sat down on this very chair in the kitchen, drinking the whine from the now still dirty glass,

He could see her writing this message before pulling of her ring and laying it down. Then she grabbed her suitcase, pulling on her cloak, and then walked out of their life.

He had had her, and he'd let her go, just like that.

Drew grabbed the sheet of paper again and even if he couldn't read the words through his tears, he knew what they said.

_**I love you, Drew.**_

_**Farewell,**_

_**May**_

Suddenly, he knew how she must have felt, with him always gone. He now knew he indeed had been gone ever since their honeymoon, except for those few times.

She must have been so lonely, and unloved, he figured.

And he had made her feel that way. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he had let her slip away.

The paper crumpled up in his fist as he leaned down on his elbows. He cried in sadness and anger, as he realized May couldn't take it anymore, had picked up her stuff, and left him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Push! Ms. Maple, push!" the old lady Saru said as she gripped May's hand.

May let out a shout as she gratefully clenched and pushed. She was in the hospital, giving birth.

After running away, May had gotten on the train, and stepped over a few times, and then only gotten off at the very last stop in a small village.

There old lady Saru had found her, looking lost. Having pity on the young woman, she took her in. Ever since, a small 8 months ago, she had been taking care of May, while May helped doing sewing in the small shop lady Saru owned.

Lady Saru had let her tell her story in her own time and May had told her everything except about Drew. She had also told Lady Saru to call her May, but the cute woman kept faithfully to the name, maidenname, that May had told her.

The hospital was in fact nothing more than a small clinic with an aging doctor but May was content with that. She hadn't dared to contact her family, and friends, afraid they'd tell Drew. He could be quite persuasive when he wanted to be.

And while she was fairly happy, she also knew that she still loved him deeply. She had wanted to tell him she was carrying his child, but she needed to get out.

She didn't know how he was doing, where he was, for Lady Saru didn't own a television and May wasn't contacting anyone anytime soon.

And now she was clenching the kind woman's hand to deliver the son Drew hadn't know he was going to get. She hadn't had the heart to get rid of it.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After what seemed forever, an extremely tired May heard the whines of a newborn and she reached out to hold him.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Lady Saru whispered, giving May her child. May felt tears in her eyes as the small boy opened his eyes. The brown hair said otherwise but May knew this boy would become a spitting image of his father. She could see it in those familiar green eyes.

"What are you going to call him?" Lady Saru asked.

May smiled, "Seiki," she said.

Saru nodded, "Star and beginning."

May sighed, yeah, her little boy, Seiki, would be her new beginning.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Drew barely got up. That sluggish feeling he had ever since May, his wife left, was almost too much to bear to get up every morning. This morning too, Drew found it difficult to leave the bed where May's scent had long since disappeared.

He missed her, so much. He hated himself for not knowing what he had until it was gone. Until she was gone.

Everything in the bedroom still reminded him of May, even if she had taken the most important stuff. In the corner still, a pair of trodden sneakers stood, on the back of the door, two of her bandanna's still hung. The mirror with seat where she used to brush her hair. It stung and it hurt, but Drew didn't want to remove those precious stuff. He still held on to her. Her ring on a chain, next to his, on his neck, close to his heart. He still searched for her.

Searching the world for one person who didn't want to be found was a hard thing to do, Drew learned. Finding the strength every morning, he called and called, sent letters, even asked on tv for May to just come home.

He hadn't taken any contests, but his Pokémon understood. They loved their master's mate too.

On Flygon he searched out where he could think off. None of her friends or family knew where she was, something that constricted his throat painfully. He knew how close she had been with them.

For them not to know where she was meant she didn't want to be found at all.

And, as the redhead Misty put so nicely, "It was her right too, Drew had treated her as a part of the household."

Drew had let the rage wash over him, as he deserved and it was so very much true, he had done so. "I just need her with me again. If I have to crawl and grovel at her feet, I'd do it a thousand times over," he said. At that point Misty had relented and had promised to look out for her.

But so far, he had found no clue about May. The weeks turned into months and years, until Drew woke one morning to realize May had left exactly six years ago, and that he was getting older. And he realized that his heart was still owned by the damned woman.

He wondered what his life would be like now, had he taken care of her better.

He'd turn around in his bed once more, burying his nose in his love's hair. He'd hear a pair of running feet on the wooden floor of his house. He'd have a few moments before his breath would be pushed out of his body by a little kid jumping on them.

His gut told him it'd be a boy.

He'd proceed to scold his son, a beautiful kid, but then he'd sigh and play with the kid.

Drew pressed his face in his pillow as he suppressed a son. He really was miserable without his wife. Once again he asked himself how he could have been so stupid.

He married her, because he wanted to have a family with her, and only her.

Then, he pushed himself out of bed. There was a small village he wanted to check out, not far from here. He was slowly losing hope, but not about to give up.

The draining process of getting dressed took a while before he took flight on Flygon. The sky was clear enough and before he knew it, Drew had planted his feet firmly on the ground and was returning Flygon to his Poké-ball.

It really was a quaint village, and he had little hope of finding May here. Despite that, he wondered around to the town's center, which had a surprisingly bustling market. The shopkeepers were shouting their price and above all Drew heard the laughter of children.

He felt the same regret as this morning.

Then suddenly he felt a bump against his leg, and he looked down. A boy top 5 years was looking up at him and Drew felt for a moment as if he had his own eyes looking back at him, that green were the boy's eyes.

And old lady came running, "Oh, thank you, kind sir. Seiki just ran off," she huffed, grabbing the child by the hand.

Drew shook his head at the woman, she must be the boy's grandmother. "Nothing to thank me for, he ran into me onto his own," he said.

The woman looked down at the boy with a reproaching look, "Shouldn't you be saying something to this sure, now?" she scolded.

For a moment the boy hesitated, before a smirk easily slid on his face, "Thank you for catching me," he said. At this, Drew almost wanted to laugh, he'd said the same when his nurse tried to make him apologise.

This lady sighed, "You certainly don't have that from your mother," she said. Then she looked at Drew, "I'm sorry for his behavior, mister…?" she asked imploring.

Drew nodded at her, "Hayden. I'm Drew Hayden," he said.

The lady hummed at this, "Very well, mister Hayden. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," she said. Then she turned to the boy, "Let's go home now, your mother is waiting for us. Let us not make her worry more than she already does," she murmured.

Seiki nodded once his mother was mentioned, this boy clearly loved his mother dearly, "Ok," and with all his young enthusiasm he turned to Drew, "Bye, mister Drew, hope to see you again," he greeted before dribbling behind his grandmother.

Drew sighed tiredly, that boy was exactly how he had imagined his own kid, and this unfortunate meeting did not raise his spirits.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

"Miss Maple, we're home!" Lady Saru called.

May looked up from the cloth she was stitching, "How was the market?" she asked.

It was her son who answered, "Fun, mom, we met a super nice man! He wasn't even mad when I bumped into him," he told her excitedly. Despite his age, Seiki was very smart, and unlike his peers he had no difficulties in expressing himself.

With every day, May saw a little more of Drew in him.

Lady Saru sat down in front of her and pushed the work down, "Dear, it's time we have a serious face to face," she said. May glanced outside where she knew Seiki was playing with his cuddly friend Blaziken. Her old started was very careful with the kid. "Seiki can entertain himself for a while, but we need to speak."

May sighed, "Alright then. What is it that you want to talk about?"

Saru interlocked her hands in front of her, "Who is Seiki's father and where is he?" she asked,

May stiffened, she had hoped this question would never come, "Why the question?" she asked,

Lady Saru looked sternly at her, "I have never asked any questions but today I met a young man who had scarily the same eyes as your little boy. Now I would let that pass if I hadn't seen that haunted look in his eyes. And you are never truly happy," she said.

May sighed and admitted that those were legimite reasons, "Then you first must now, I was, am married. Maple is my maiden-name," she said. Saru nodded as if she had understood that. "He and I have been rivals since childhood, then awkward friends which turned into lovers. He was arrogant, I'd imagine he still is. But then, back then he seemed to care so much. He's a coordinator, and apparently never wanted a break, not even for me"

At this point May breathed deeply, "He went back to doing contests. I couldn't take being placed second, last to him, any longer when he forgot the dinner I had planned to tell him of my pregnancy with Seiki, and I ran. The rest is history," she said.

Lady Saru nodded "But you still love him?" she asked,

May pressed his lips together, "I do, God, I still do," she replied. She didn't have to think about that, she'd known that all along. She still loved the man who gave her the light of her life.

"And if he found you, would you forgive him, and go back to him?" Saru continued to ask.

May laughed humorlessly, "He may or may not have noticed I left, but he would never come and find me. He's too busy with contests to do that," she said and she felt tears brimming, "He'd never take me home."

Saru reached out and folded a hand over one of May's. "Dear, what is his name?" she asked.

May hesitated, even if Saru didn't have any contact outside the village, it was possible for her to recognize the name. Then she relented, "Drew Hayden," she told.

Lady Saru frowned, "And you said he wouldn't come?" she asked.

May nodded, staring outside. Her little boy was running after Blaziken, who wasn't even trying to run fast. Apparently Seiki was having fun. "I'm sure," she said.

Saru stood up, slowly raking through her grey hair, "I met this Drew, I believe," she said absent-mindly.

May snapped up her head, "What?" she exclaimed.

Saru nodded, "At the market I believe, with Seiki. The man he bumped up against," she said.

May panicked slightly, "You mean Seiki met the man who is his father who doesn't even know he has a son?"

Saru nodded, "Judging upon his name, the elegant way he moved, and the green eyes similar to Seiki's, I'd say so."

For a moment, May sat paralyzed on her chair: Drew in this little town. What was he doing here? What if he found her? What if he knew about Seiki? Oh, he wasn't about to take her little boy. But she hadn't been outside today. That thought calmed her, he had no way of knowing Seiki was his son.

Saru frowned at her, "You said he doesn't know he has a son?" it was a statement. "Why?"

May bit her lip, "He….didn't need me. Why would he want his son?: she asked.

Saru looked as if she had something to say to that but held her tongue. May looked outside and to her surprise she saw Seiki waving into the air. Her Blaziken looked strangely panicked, looking inside at her. May stood up and walked outside, noticing too late that Blaziken wasn't beckoning her over, but had been trying to keep her away. Because the moment she stepped outside she heard her son call, "Bye mister Drew, till next time!" up into the sky.

Dread filled May and she looked up and met a pair of torturous green eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He hadn't had any luck in this village too, no sign of the female he still wanted to wake up to.

Drew felt the familiar pain of despair when he mounted on Flygon once again. The green Pokémon was staring at him emphatically, and Drew patted its neck, "We'll find her, buddy, we will," he said.

Flygon seemed to process it before nodding an beating its wings.

All that he had gotten today was the eyeful of the boy. And that in itself, Drew felt was only adding to his ever present pain. He hovered a bit above the village, burning it in his mind as already searched.

A motion from below caught his eye and he looked down. An amused smirk settle on his lips, seeing the boy from the market waving his hand enthusiastically. Next to him was a Blaziken. Drew quickly suppressed the thought it looked like the one May had.

His mind was probably playing tricks with him.

He waved back and was preparing to set off when a woman with brown hair came outside, at the same the boy called: "Goodbye, mister Drew, till next time!"

The woman visibly stiffened and then looked up.

Drew felt his breath halt as he very well realized he was looking in the eyes he had longed for six years long. It was that his Flygon had the intelligence to drop height as Drew didn't hesitate in launching himself of the dragon. Drew didn't give a flying fuck, anything to stop the woman who looked positively panicked now. He didn't care the boy was gaping at him, eyes wide in adoration because of the awesome move.

Heavily landing on the ground, he immediately rose to face the woman who had his heart and soul locked up.

She had barely aged, maybe a little more voluminous, and Drew couldn't say he did mind that very much, but her eyes were spooked.

"May," he breathed and reached out for her. It hurt when she visibly recoiled.

"You're not welcome," she said, voice high.

Faintly he saw the older lady guide the boy inside, "I found you," he spoke softly.

May turned away from him, "Please leave," she almost whimpered.

Suddenly Drew felt enraged even if he knew he was the one at fault. "Because you know all about that!" he bit at her, and he immediately wanted to cut out his tongue. That wasn't what he had wanted to say when he saw her again. He wanted to beg her to stay with him, to forgive him, to love him.

But he had already said it and he saw her shutting even more, hugging herself. "I couldn't stay," she defended.

He couldn't hold his tongue, "Why not? You could've told me, talked it out!" he said.

May turned to him, eyes ablaze, but not like when they were young, but in unmasked anger. "When had I the chance to? You were never there!" she snarled at him. "You've found me, great job. There is nothing for you here, so please leave."

She wanted to go inside but Drew couldn't bare her leaving again, "Not now that I've finally found you. You are here and that's all I want, all I need," he said.

May shook her head as she refused to look at him, "Cut the crap. You never really needed me, Drew. I was just…there," she replied.

Drew clenched his teeth, "I did need you, still do. I need a home I can return to, and….and you were that," he said, trying not to let his frustration sound. The first time he saw May in six years and she visibly shut him off.

"How was I a home, if you were never there? Home is where the heart is, right? And you loved contests more than coming back to me," May replied, sounding just a little more broken. Drew wondered how far she could still break.

"You couldn't expect me to give up contests that easily, I have been doing nothing else since I was ten," he argued.

Now May turned back to him, "So have I, Drew, and I was stuck at that house, waiting for mr. Contest to come home. I'm surprised you aren't at one now. Is it contest-break?" she sneered.

She had yelled, screamed, growled, muttered at him, but to Drew, this voice was more hurtful than any of those other things. "Every single day, I have been looking for you. How can I perform knowing you aren't there to watch me, wait for me, and catch me if I fall?" he asked.

May scoffed, "Just like you did before. You can't expect me to give up this life because of you any longer. You had that right, and threw it back in my face. Now there's my son, and Lady Saru, and I have a good life here," she said.

Drew's stomach turned, "A son," he said slowly. "So you've been doing some sleeping around then. Must be a great guy if you're by yourself."

The slap in his face resounded.

"How dare you? How dare you accuse me of being unfaithful, even if I left?" May screamed, while Drew reached up his face to touch the tender spot. "That boy is _your_ son, Drew. Haven't you seen your own eyes in him?"

Drew stilled, "My son?" he asked unbelievingly. He had a child and he didn't even know it. "You took away our child from me?" he asked.

May shook her head, "No, I took my child. You're just the mad who made Seiki exist," she said.

Drew had trouble taking it all in. He was terribly happy he had found May, upset that she didn't want him, and saddened that he hadn't even known he had a child. "Why? Why did you leave and not tell me anything?"

May's face visibly hardened, "Remember that evening? I was going to tell you then. But you never came. You wasn't there when I missed my period. I bought those sticks alone, had to wait on my own and I was the only one who was happy when the result was positive. And you want to know why, Drew? Because you were never fucking there!"

Drew fell to his knees, it was all true. He didn't know when she had her period, because by the time he came home, the trash of the week was already gone. He hadn't seen those sticks, because it was true, why would she keep something like that. And he never got to be happy with her.

He looked up, "May, please, give me another chance. You have no idea how much I regret the past years. Now more than ever, but I don't ever want to wake up without you next to me. I want to earn the right to call myself your husband. And I want to be a father to every child you bear."

Groveling and begging wasn't hard as long as it meant her coming home.

"You promise to remember our anniversary?" May asked.

"Every month if I have to," he immediately replied.

"You'll get me the strangest things when I'm having moodswings?"

"Even if I have to travel the whole world."

May raised an eyebrow, "Let me win a match every once in a while?"

Drew smirked, "Now don't ask for the impossible. That one you'll have to work for."

Then suddenly, May laughed, "Oh, Drew, you impossible impossible man. Only you can say something like this," she said as she fell to her knees to look Drew in the eyes.

And then Drew couldn't hold himself and engulfed her in a hug, "I've missed you," he murmured in her hari. In response May tightened her arms around him, and for the first time Drew felt the disturbance in him come to rest.

"Does that mean you'll come back with me?" he asked hopefully.

May laughed, "Now hold up a minute. It isn't just me anymore. Me and Seiki go together buddy," she said.

As hard as it was, Drew released her from the hug, "You're kidding me right? He'd come with us without asking. I've missed enough time already." He suddenly got nervous, "Do you think he will accept me?" he asked.

May smiled, "You'll have to ask him," she said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Drew and May entered the house some time later. Seiki was coloring a color-book. He put his pencil down as he looked at Drew, "So, you're my father?" he asked.

Drew looked back at May who shrugged and mouthed, He's your son. He looked back down at the boy, "Perceptive, but yes, it seems I am," he said.

Seiki nodded and hopped off the chair, walking up to Drew. He eyed the taller man for a moment and then suddenly kicked Drew's shin. Hard.

Drew crumpled over as he held his leg in pain, holding back a few curse-words as May roared with laughter on the background. "What did you do that for?" he groaned.

Seiki frowned, "That's for every time my mom cried at night," he said calmly.

Drew nodded, "Noted. Just, don't go kicking people to punish them," he said.

The boy shrugged, "I don't. You're the exception," he said.

Groaning, Drew muttered his thanks and Seiki looked at him scrutinizing. "Do you know how to play catch?" he asked.

A little confused, Drew rose a brow, "I do," he replied.

Seiki nodded, content, "Good, cuz mommy sucks at it."

At May's indignant "Hey!" and Seiki's smirk, Drew couldn't help it. It was more than he deserved but he would get his family back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Drew rolled over in bed, pressing his wife more tightly against him. It had taken a lot of persuasion in the end because May was still frightened of getting neglected, and he couldn't blame her, but she and Seiki had moved back in the house. First May had taken a spare-room, murmuring that it didn't feel right even though Drew disagreed with that, but since the night of a heavy storm that changed into them sharing a bedroom again.

Seiki had been pleased with the house, which was bigger than Lady Saru's house.

The lady herself had taken Drew to the sidelines for a moment. "Listen, young man," she had said, "No matter how much you love her, you must show her that too. If you don't, by god I swear I'll take her and the boy away from you and you'll never find her again."

Drew didn't doubt her, didn't underestimate. After all she had taken care of May for 6 years, even through a pregnancy. But he was way too glad, too relieved he had her back in his life. Her and Seiki.

He nuzzled his nose more in his beloved's brown hair. She was his, as soon as he had been allowed, he had practically shouted it from the roofs. On television, he had jumped off the stage and kissed May, hugging his son.

The anguished cried had long since echoed, but the red in May's face, and his son 'WHOOP' had been worth it.

Talking about his son, Drew heard running feet on the floor.

Seiki had been calling him with his name for two years. But one day, it changed when he was 8-years old.

_[flashback]_

_Drew sat in the kitchen, absent-mindly playing with his weddingring while staring at the place he had once found that terrible note. It was one of the few things he kept hidden from his wife. It was his reminder not to let her slip away again._

_It was early and May was doing something upstairs and he held coffee in his cup. Seiki was getting ready for school, as he always went with Blaziken. For some reason he preferred that to being brought by his parents. They relented, more because he wanted them to pick him up._

_Seiki entered the kitchen running, and with a raised eye-brow, Drew looked at his son as he grabbed a toast while pulling on his shoe. "Running late?" he asked._

_Seiki halted, "Yeah, good morning by the way," he said._

_Drew sniggered, "Good morning to you too," he said. Seiki grumbled his reply, grabbing his stuff, shoving them in a backpack. Drew watched silently, amused by how quickly Seiki had been able to throw the sharp words at him. May had been right, Seiki did resemble him a lot._

"_See ya, dad!" Seiki called, making a beeline for the door._

_Thought halted in Drew's head. "Wait, what did you call me?" he asked._

_Seiki looked back at him, "Dad, why are you asking?" _

_Drew went silent, "It's just….you just never called me that."_

_At that, Seiki shrugged, "You are my dad, right. I might as well use it. Shouldn't I call you that?" he asked._

_Sensing his father's mental process, he waited even though he was in a hurry. "No, no, it's fine," Drew said distractedly._

_Seiki smiled, "Bye, dad," he greeted._

_Drew looked up, "Yeah, bye son," he said._

_Seiki stormed out and at that point May came in and took a long look at Drew. "You are really just one big softy, aren't you?" she remarked._

_Drew smirked at his wife, "About this one thing, I think I can be forgiven," he replied._

_At this May wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling, "Then, how about trying from the start?" _

_Drew only took the time to put his cup down._

_[Flashback end]_

The door opened and for half a second there was no sound before a body came down on him and May. Drew, having anticipated it, simply rolled on his back, watching his son laughing his ass off because of his mother, who had woken up with a scream.

"You know, Seiki, you shouldn't scare your mom like that," he said simply. Seiki looked at him curiously, and May smiled gratefully when Drew smirked, "Heaven knows she can't deal with surprises."

Seiki roared with laughter and May pressed her face in her pillow, saying something that sounded suspiciously like, they're exactly the same. Drew sat up, his gaze softening on his beautiful wife, and he stroked her hair tenderly.

Meanwhile Seiki had leaned down to pick up his little sister Kaiko, and lift her to the bed, who with her year and a half absolutely adored her big brother. Said one had a soft spot for the little girl who almost followed him everywhere since she could walk.

That would be problematic once Seiki leaves very soon on his Pokémon journey. He'll be turning ten soon and Drew was finding it difficult to come to terms with it. Four years and some were by far not long enough.

With amusement he saw his two kids pounce on his wife, giggling madly while she fought back.

He really loved his family.

It took him a moment, before he joined the pile with his beloved ones.

* * *

><p><em>Aw….gush gush gush…..Somewhat happy! It's the longest one-shot I have ever written! By far exceeding my usual chapters.<em>

_Let me know what you think!_


End file.
